Pour un crayon même pas taillé
by Mirliton
Summary: Les dessous au propre et au figuré de Timbré: série de vignettes sur Tambourinoeud et Moite, slash en vue.
1. Le crayon chipé

**Disclaimer:** tout est à Pratchett, y compris le crayon. Je le lui rends à la fin, un peu mâchouillé (mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Et sinon, j'accuse ouvertement Taraxacum d'avoir une très mauvaise influence sur moi :)

**Genre:** délire (rien d'inhabituel, quoi) et **slash** (mon tout premier!!) Tambourinoeud / Moite von Lipwig, dans une série de vignettes. Cent mots chacune.

**Spoilers**: sur _**Timbré**_. Pas grand-chose: le crayon est piqué au début, le destin de Moite n'est en suspens que dans le premier chapitre et son costume n'est pas une surprise.

-

* * *

-

**Pour un crayon même pas taillé...**

-

**1- Le crayon chipé.**

-

Tambourinoeud restait perplexe : il ne voyait pas bien ce que Lord Veterini comptait tirer d'un homme tel que Moite Von Lipwig. A part des ennuis supplémentaires à gérer.

A commencer par ce vol de crayon : le scélérat, non content d'obtenir la clémence du Patricien, chapardait impunément dans les poches du premier secrétaire.

Il avait bien senti un frôlement en passant près de lui, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé... Qu'avait-il pensé sur le moment, d'ailleurs ?

...

...

...

...

Tambourinoeud s'empressa d'oublier pensées, crayon et séduisant, non : pervers, non ! exaspérant ! voleur reconverti dans l'acheminement du courrier.


	2. Le crayon mâchouillé

**Disclaimer:** rein n'est à moi, à part les idées tordues.

-

* * *

-

**2- Le crayon mâchouillé.**

-

Tambourinoeud fulminait : l'individu mâchonnait _son _ crayon. Lui venait en toute _innocence_ délivrer un message du Patricien, et l'autre l'écoutait en mordillant. Délicatement. Le crayon.

Tambourinoeud n'y tint plus : il acheva de transmettre les ordres de Lord Veterini et s'apprêta à partir sans délais.

Moite, interloqué par la sècheresse soudaine de son interlocuteur, interrompit son mâchouillage indécent. Le bout du crayon, humide, glissa lentement sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Le premier secrétaire du Patricien claqua la porte derrière lui, provoquant un éboulement de courrier sur tout l'étage. Sa rougeur devait tout à la colère, bien sûr.


	3. Mais que fait le Guet?

**Disclaimer:** tout est à Pratchett, à part quelques Guildes (qui doivent bien traîner quelque part à Ankh Morpork)

-

* * *

-

**3- Mais que fait le Guet ?**

-

« Il vous a volé un crayon.

- Oui, votre Seigneurie, et cet olibrius le mâchonne !

- Il le mâchonne ?

- Il le mâchonne ! Votre Seigneurie.

- Ah.

- Il va même jusqu'à le mordiller, et...

- Et ?

- ...

- Vous suggérez un décret contre le mâchonnage de crayons, Tambourinoeud ?

- Euh...

- C'est la révolution garantie dans la guilde des Comptables, des Maîtres d'école et des Fabricants de crayons.

- Euh...

- Sans parler du Guet. Le sergent Côlon est, paraît-il, un ardent mâchonneur.

- ... »

Tambourinoeud, désemparé, se sentait rapetisser sous le regard aiguisé du seigneur Veterini. Comment le Patricien pouvait-il tolérer le comportement de Moite ? euh, von Lipwig.


	4. Vertueuse indignation

**Disclaimer: **je rends tout à Mr Pratchett. Même le bureau (avec un éclat dans le verni, mais Tambourinoeud est un peu... tendu)

-

* * *

-

**4- Vertueuse indignation**

-

Un tel comportement le révoltait, il ne pouvait que susciter l'indignation. Oui, exactement : il était indigné. Indigné. Indigné !!

Le Patricien vit avec stupéfaction le poing de son secrétaire s'abattre sur _son_ bureau.

Tambourinoeud vit avec stupéfaction _son_ poing s'abattre sur le bureau du Patricien.

Plumes et encriers tanguèrent dangereusement, quelques papiers s'envolèrent.

Avant d'adresser la parole à son secrétaire, Lord Veterini prit grand soin d'adopter un visage totalement inexpressif.

« L'indignation est un sentiment très vertueux, Tambourinoeud. »

Le jeune homme rougit en retirant précipitamment sa main.

« Tout à votre honneur. »

Tambourinoeud prit littéralement la fuite.


	5. Les goûts et les couleurs

**Disclaimer:** tout est à Pratchett, à part les déclarations pré-remplies, hélas universelles.

-

* * *

-

5- **Les goûts et les couleurs…**

-

De toutes façons, ce doré partout, c'était d'un clinquant !

« Tambourinoeud. »

Et les ailes : d'un ridicule ! Celui qui portait un tel costume ressemblait à ... un emplumé, voilà.

« Tambourinoeud... »

Ah, parlons-en, du costume. Ces culottes moulantes : indécence délibérée. Cette veste cintrée : provocation outrancière. La Guilde des Couturières devrait se plaindre pour concurrence déloyale.

_**« Tambourinoeud ! »**_

Le premier secrétaire fit un énorme pâté sur son rapport.

« Oui Monseigneur ?

- Je doute que la Guilde des Assassins soit intéressée par vos... talents artistiques. »

Sur la déclaration de revenus pré-remplie adressée à Sédatiphe, le Patricien pointait les casquettes ailées folâtrant entre les lignes.


	6. Juste retour des choses

**Disclaimer:** Pratchett va enfin pouvoir récupérer son crayon! Je garde encore un peu les personnages.

-

* * *

-

**6- Juste retour des choses.**

-

Tambourinoeud avait passé toute la soirée à recopier les déclarations pré-remplies. Il grogna donc un « Entrez ! » peu amène.

« Désolé de vous déranger.

- ...

- J'ai une sale manie de chapardage dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire. Ce crayon vous appartient, je crois ?

- ... »

Lorsque Moite lui tendit l'objet, Tambourinoeud quitta son bureau pour récupérer son bien. Qu'il fit malencontreusement tomber.

« Navré, je suis maladroit... »

Ils se baissèrent simultanément et se cognèrent la tête. Le front. Les lèvres.

Tandis qu'ils roulaient sur le parquet, Moite murmura : « Navré, je suis maladroit... », s'empressant, selon Tambourinoeud, de démontrer le contraire.


	7. Conversation d'anges

**Disclaimer**: j'ai fini de les embêter, je rends tout à Pratchett. Avec tous mes remerciements à Mr Couton pour ses traductions (le prochain tome en octobre, il paraît...) (non, je ne bave pas!) (c'est une illusion d'optique due à la chaleur)

**Rappel:** Veterini se présente à Moite dans le 1er chapitre de _Timbré!_ comme un ange, au motif qu'il lui laisse la vie sauve.

-

* * *

-

**7- Conversation d'anges**

-

Le seigneur Veterini soupira : il n'aimait pas cet expédient, mais un Tambourinoeud en mal d'amour était une véritable catastrophe ambulante. Il posa la somme convenue sur son bureau : cinq cents piastres.

« Bien, c'est réglé. Pas de dispute, surtout ! Et avant la rupture, laissez-le se dégoûter de vous.

- Une rupture, Monseigneur ? Et pourquoi donc ? »

Le seigneur Veterini considéra le sac de piastres que son interlocuteur n'avait pas touché. Le visiteur se leva pour sortir, sa casquette ailée sous le bras.

L'habit ne fait pas le procrastinateur, dit-on, mais parfois les ailes font les anges...

-

FIN

-


End file.
